Friends, Enemies, or More Revised
by Sapphire Oynx
Summary: Ginny has returned to school for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She thinks that it should be a good year but is devastated when she finds out who her potions professor is. She is developing feelings for him and it scares her. What will Ginny do?
1. New Beginnings

**Author Note: No, I do not own Harry Potter nor am I related to J.K. Rowling in any way so I won't inherit Harry Potter either unfortunately.**

**I have come up with many ideas but each one will be put into polls. Depending on those answers will depend on if the ideas go into play. Read Review and tell me if I made the story juicier for the reader.**

**Friends, Enemies, or More**

**Chapter One**

**Running Into an Old Enemy**

Ginny walked through the halls of Hogwarts heading to the Great Hall so she can eat breakfast before classes began. She was anxious to begin the year and couldn't help but skip down the hall. A laugh escaped her when she realized that her brothers were no longer around to torment her and even Mr. Malfoy had graduated, so the arch enemy was gone. No more of her brothers' endless lecturing and paranoia. Even better no more would she have to walk into a room seeing Harry blanketed by twittering fan girls; knowing he didn't care that it broke her heart. Her last year of Hogwarts had arrived and with Voldemort gone she prayed the year would go by safely.

A frown crossed her face when she received her schedule. The first class on it was Potions. A feeling of unease gripped her stomach. She couldn't understand why the feeling was there. Snape wasn't around, and the other professor had already left so neither one of them could cause her any amount of pain. She took a deep breath and shook her head. _I can make it through this. Just because I haven't had luck with teachers before doesn't mean I won't now. Get a grip and be brave. You're a Gryffindor it's in your blood._

Bringing herself back to humanity she hid her grimace, polished off her plate, and decided against another helping of the meal. She turned to her friend Laura a sixth year and saw her glare at the schedule in her hand. "Laura it won't catch on fire much less change with you looking at it like that. "

"It's not fair. We're witches shouldn't we be able to do what we want to unwanted papers? I don't want to go to Herbology. Professor Sprout scares me out of my wits." Ginny's friend moaned.

"Well you're right about one thing. Professor Sprout has become scarier. On the other hand though, you and I both no that Professor McGongall hexes our schedules to prevent loss of, burning, tearing, and 'accidental' spells heading its way. You'll just have to bear with it. I have Potions first and we both know how much the class makes me shake."

"Oh, you're right. You have it worse especially with the teacher you have. I'm sorry, Gin, I won't complain again, you poor soul." Laura looked at her friend with sympathy.

The look Laura gave her sent unwanted chills down her spine. "What are you talking about, Laura? Professor Slughorn has resigned once more and Professor Snape, may he rest in peace, isn't here anymore either." Ginny questioned the girl's thoughts hoping she would tell her who the god forsaken teacher was.

No such luck was given to her. "You mean you don't know. Of course you have been way too deep in your thoughts about your ex that I'd understand you wouldn't have noticed."

"Laura, spit it out. What are you talking about? I'm not distracted by, Harry. He saved my life that's all I owe him now. For all I care he can jump off a building or even a bridge with hungry Spiders waiting." Ginny growled.

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that. Anyways, as I was saying you were too blind to see Ma-"

"Ginny, I think it's time you and Miss Chambers head to class." Professor McGongall interrupted Laura causing both girls to sigh with aggravation.

Laura got up, grabbed her books, and ran out the hall towards Herbology. While Ginny yanked up her own bag muttering under her breath all the way down to the dungeon. When she arrived to class and claimed her usual spot, the front table, she pulled out a quill, parchment, ink, and her wand preparing for class.

She looked up, her frustration momentarily forgotten, noticing rules on the board. Automatically, she began copying down the rules while the time before class started to pass her by. Students sat around her still laughing away about their vacation. Ginny refused to acknowledge anyone stories or questions asked of her. She didn't want to recall the long summer; she didn't even want to think about the heartache her family went through.

**Three Months Ago**

Ginny sat in her room tears staining her pale cheeks. They had lost so much. Her home was burned down along with everything inside. They had to stay in a house that didn't feel anything like her childhood home. Many friends and family were lost including her brother. Another tear dropped at the memory of finding out Fred had died.

The only ones that had found happiness were Ron and Hermione. Anger gripped her heart. _It's not fair to flounce around showing your happiness it's wrong. So many people were lost and all you can do is pour love down everyone's throats._

The source of her anger wasn't because her brother realized he loved Hermione, but because Harry didn't hug or kiss her when victory was discovered. Instead he stayed far away while dating Cho. She should have known his feelings still lay with her. Cho was buried in his heart long before Ginny could have even tried digging.

Her throat convulsed as another flood of tears escaped her eyes. She had to find her happiness, she couldn't stay in mourning. She left her room with determination leaving behind the remorse and tears. She visited her brother's grave once more hoping that it would help her.

Fred's grave didn't look grim when she arrived. It was covered in flowers and gifts given by friends and family. She placed her own flowers on the gravestone. "I know you want me to be happy, I need some help though. I want to get up on my feet and smile once more. I can't help but grieve over your death. Mom misses you, although she's able to start ordering again, and Dad has put all his might into work. George misses you the most though. No one knows where he's at; after your funeral he just disappeared. I think he did it because both of you are identical and it's easier for us to heal without seeing you everywhere." Ginny sighed. "I promise to make everything better. I'll protect Mom and I'll move on as best as possible. I love you, Fred, and I miss you too."

She stared at the grave for a few more minutes as if Fred would show up and say "Come on sis, it's only a joke." It never happened the only thing that could be seen was gravestones, flowers, and sunlight. She rose to leave when a crush of leaves could be heard. She turned towards the sound and gasped. George stood ten feet away from her; his eyes were dark holding no light, his clothes hung loosely showing signs of weight loss, and no trace of a smile was anywhere on George's face.

She shivered at the image. Her brother disappeared and all that was left was a shell of the former boy he used to be. "George?" she asked in a whisper.

His eyes lifted to hers in answer, seeing through her rather than looking at her. "Ginny..." his voice came out in a rasp. She could tell he didn't use it very often. He might as well been dead with all the life he had shown her.

She ran forward pulling his bony hand into her soft warm ones. "Where have you been? You have to come home."

"I can't." his voice grated over her skin. "If I do Mom will get worse, and you know it. Not because of Fred, but even you are worried about my health. I don't want to return until I look like my old self again. It may take months or possibly even years."

"George, she worries we all do. You left, out of no where."

He shook his head in reply.

Ginny took the hint and sighed. "At least promise me you'll stay in contact with me. I won't tell Mom, but you are my sign I asked for. If I know I'm not the only one trying to make my life better, then it will be that much easier. We have no one else. Harry's with Cho while Ron and Hermione are so in love they can't tell who is who to them."

George was silent for a minute and nodded. "All right, but you must not tell anyone where I'm at. I can't go through that and neither can you. If they ask just tell them you're waiting as much as they are."

Ginny smiled "I promise." She hugged her brother carefully afraid he might break into pieces.

He returned the hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll write you when I think it's safe ok?"

Ginny nodded releasing her brother. "Stay safe, George, for all of us."

He walked away disappearing with a pop. She stared off for a little at where George had departed, before turning to the gravestone. "Thank you, Fred. I'll help him get better I promise."

She left carrying many promises in her heart knowing they will grow to help everyone and bring things back to normal.

**Present**

Ginny shook her head; she still hadn't received any letters from George. She hoped it was merely because he still thought it unsafe not from him getting into some danger. She sent up a silent prayer that she would soon hear from him. She went back to writing the rules noticing most of the class had arrived.

Unseen from the shadows, their teacher smirked as he watched the students arriving early to chat and joke amongst themselves. They spread about the classroom; only a few were seen copying down the lesson plan for the day. He waited impatiently for the rest of his students to show up for class. He looked around at the ones copying the rules wanting to memorize their faces knowing each one would be great students this year. Surprise invaded his senses when he noticed a familiar red head. Others looked familiar and some he even knew but he wasn't prepared to see Ginny Weasley this early. He had expected to see her, just not until later on in the afternoon. His shock deepened when he realized she was sitting in the front of the classroom. He smiled slightly amused with the situation confronting him. _ You make it too easy. Don't worry I'll use that to my advantage. _Drawing his attention back to the room in general, he noted that most of the students had arrived. He pulled out his wand and placed a Silencing charm on the door. He slowly drew it open, unnoticed by the students facing the other way. All of a sudden, he canceled the charm and sent a Depulso at the large wooden door. It flew back into the frame, resulting in a startling bang that had heads snapping around.

He hid the laughter threatening to ruin his stern demeanor. "Attention, class! Welcome to your last year at Hogwarts. I am, obviously, your new Potions Master, and I would like to explain my point system. All you have to do is do your work, don't disrupt class and we'll be fine. If any problems arrive five points will be taken from your house. If it continues it will add up by five meaning if you disrupt 5 times that's seventy-five points taken away from your house.

Ginny gasped softly, chills ran down her spine as she slowly looked up. She hoped against hope that she was wrong, only to discover her thoughts were right. Draco Malfoy was their Professor. Laura's rambling made sense now that she thought about, even her stomach tried to warn her. She just didn't listen; she swore she would pay more attention of her surroundings. Maybe if she had she would have been prepared for class, but instead all she could do was stare as her blood drained from her skin. She gulped slightly when his eyes met hers. Automatically her head snapped back to her paper. She wished she wouldn't have made the move because her neck was now sore.

He spoke with a smirk knowing Ginny had hurt herself because of him. A thought struck him as he watched her, what if everyone tried to pull something because they knew who he was. He would have to stop that right away but first he had to plant the seed of torture deep in the Weasley sitting before him. "I would like to announce that if I think I will have problems with you due to pre-existing conditions, I will talk to you after class in my office, one student at a time. If you disobey me, you will serve a month of detention. I am deadly serious." His voice poured ice down every one of the student's veins. They knew he was serious and didn't dare go against him. "Ginerva Weasley?"

"Ginny." She muttered, now overcoming the pain in her neck. It took everything in her to not laugh as she realized the irony of that statement.

"Ginny, then huh, fine what ever you like. You'll be my first meeting, directly after class, please." He looked in her eyes seeing the torment knowing he had succeeded. All that was left was to feed the fire. Turning back to the class he flicked his wand erasing the writing off of the board. After the rules disappeared not too long after more writing replaced the previous text with instructions for a potion. "Now, we're going to be brewing some potions for Madame Pomfrey today, just a warm-up to see what you remember from over the summer. Who can tell me the primary use and main side effect of Pepper-up Potion?" He waited for an answer and shook his head in disgust. "The Pepper-up Potion revives any person that has fainted. I want each of you to make a successful brew and put a vial of the potion on my desk with your names attached. I will be walking around instructing you. Your homework is to write me an essay describing all the qualities and side effects of this potion, at least a page long. If any one has questions I will answer them when I get to you. Now begin."

Ginny gritted her teeth in frustration as she cleared the table and gathered her ingredients. She followed the instructions as precise as possible. While the potion brewed so did her anger. It was a shock that the potion turned the grayish color it was meant to showing the potion was successfully done. She didn't even realize the vial of the brew made it to Malfoy's desk. Her thoughts were deep, frustrating, and confusing. _Why is he here? He was supposed to be relaxing at home enjoying his inheritance, but he was here earning unneeded money. Why is this bothering me so bad? He's so aggravating and his delicious body will be in front of me every time I come to class. Wait I just said delicious he's far from that. He's…he's…. he does… ugh kill me now I'm now making him look like he's a hunk. _

_No he's better than a hunk; those lean arms show he's strong but small enough to keep a girl warm and comfortable._

_You're wrong. Stop that he's the enemy, there's no way he can be that dreamy._

_Aww, so you admit it, he is attractive to you. And I, being your conscience, know it._

_No I don't just shut up. _Ginny's teeth gritted as she tuned out her said conscience. Surprised to see class was over. She remained seated knowing Malfoy wanted to talk to her. She felt a little at ease because of the previous argument with herself and its subject. Shaking her head with a deep breath helped soothe her frazzled thoughts. A chuckle was heard behind her and she knew that she would have to refrain from retorting. Considering the said enemy had an advantage over her, she wasn't going to push him in any form or fashion.

"Did you honestly believe that I was out of your life? I can just imagine the disappointment deep with you right now. Is it irritating that I can control you; that you can't retort without losing house points?" He leaned forward getting a little to close to Ginny. When they were a breath apart he stopped looking deep in her eyes. "It will be wonderful having you in class Ginny. I'm glad to have you as a student."

Ginny's heart pounded she could have sworn Draco could hear it within the proximity he was of her. She swallowed hard, losing her thoughts and all control of her senses. All she could see, smell, and sense was Draco. She looked at him in wonder noticing his eyes weren't hard bout soft, liquid even and full of…what? She began to get confused, why did all these feelings attack her? Why couldn't she pull away? She knew the answer yet she didn't want to admit it to herself. She looked in his eyes not realizing she was leaning forward.

Draco pulled back as if struck by her. He had pushed it too far too fast. He gasped for breath knowing that not but a moment ago they were seconds from the point of no return. He couldn't let that happen not ever they weren't ever going to work out. He mentally slapped himself he shouldn't have even considered Ginny in any form of attraction. He backed away gaining distance from her hoping it would cool his blood rushing through his veins. "I hope you don't give me any trouble, Ginny. I've heard from all your teachers that you're a good student, don't make them liars. Out family feud will have to be put off till holidays. Deal?"

Ginny nodded her thoughts back to normal but couldn't speak. _Why did he do that? I know he hates me so why did he get so close?_ She looked at him and nodded not wanting to be in a room alone with him again. There was danger there and she knew it could get worse. "Is that all?" she asked silently.

"Yes," he watched as she left and slammed his hand on the desk. "You can't lose your cool, Draco; you were so close to ruining all of your plans. Don't go there. Remember you have a job to uphold and no girl can ruin that." He heard a rush of footsteps knowing more students were arriving. His thoughts were put aside as he replaced the rules on the board and hid once more.

Ginny arrived at the common room; she felt a knot deep in her throat choking her. She refused to give into the ball of tears deep within her, at least until she was alone. She knew they were tears of hate, confusion, and frustration. She walked into the girls' dormitory seeing it was empty her resolve broke. Like a flood the tears streaked down her cheeks. _Why did he have to be so cruel? Why did it affect her so much?_ So many questions, without any answers. She hated it. The tears turned into hiccups when she felt the remnant disappear.

At that moment Laura walked in seeing Ginny with her hands in her face. She rushed over to look at her friend. "Ginny, are you ok?"

Ginny shook her head, "He's an asshole. Why does it affect me so much? I'm not supposed to have feelings for him at all, especially now."

"Everyone could see you have feelings for him, Gin. This is normal."

A stricken look of horror crossed her face, "I do not have feelings for him. I mean it, which is why I can't understand my state at all right now."

"Well in all fairness, you two both have a history. You have been affiliated with him since your first year, even longer because of your brother. I understand it, when he dumped you for the war we both understood, but now you need to let go of that. Harry is not coming back." Laura said.

Ginny jumped away from her. "Harry?! You meant, Harry?!" A hysterical laugh escaped her chest in relief. "Oh, Laura, you scared me there for a minute. You probably think I'm mad, but till I have enough puzzle pieces I'd rather you and Darien stay out of it, ok?"

Laura stared in shock, but nodded. _Who is this guy that has her so worked up? And why did she think I was talking about him when actually I was talking about Harry? Who's here that fits all of this? I'm going to find this out, for the better of Ginny._

Ginny looked out seeing the bright, twinkling, stars, she thought about the pile of homework she had to complete. Not wanting to disappoint Hermione she grabbed her books. She saw Laura was still watching her and smiled. "I'm fine, Laur, I may be going mad but it's happening slowly. I'm going to go do my homework. Why don't you come down with me so you know that I am actually fine?"

Laura nodded glad to hear from the sane part of Ginny again. They wandered down to common room, plopped down in front of the fire, and opened their books beginning their homework. For hours they were up until each assignment was complete. Not long after they climbed back to bed and slept peacefully until it was time to wake up for another round of classes.

Ginny walked to the Great Hall and found both her friends talking their heads close together. She knew they were talking about her and it hurt her. She knew Laura liked Darien but he thought he loved Ginny. She decided then and there she would have to cut it with them worrying about her so they could see they would be good for each other. She walked forward not noticing a certain professor watching her every move.

**Author's Note: I know you don't know who Darien is, but that's because I don't want to bring him in yet. Not to the audience anyways. So review, tell me how I did. I hope you like it. I'm starting on the second chapter right away I just don't know when I'll get it up because I'm checking my mistakes and adding new things. I say it will be a week before I put up another one. It's hard juggling school work and writing but I'm managing. Also be sure you answer my poll I want everyone's opinion.**


	2. Damien

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I only own Damien, Laura, and the plot plan.**

**Chapter 2**

**Damien**

A young man sat at his desk writing an essay, as he waited for his professor to return to class. He heard snickers and whispers behind him, causing a growl to escape his pale lips. He clearly heard what they were talking about and he wasn't happy. His muscles tensed while he prepared for the imminent insults that he knew his adversaries would direct at him.

_Can't I have peace for once, please? It's not much to ask for._

"Hey, Goth Boy, you going to cut your wrists again? Come on, we all want to see it. Are you too chicken to show your true self?"

He stood up, and turned to the group of third years, who smirked at him. He growled and saw them start to snicker. "First, of all, Emos cut their wrists, not Goths. Second, the name is Damien, got it. And third, you wouldn't want to see my "true self" I'm bad enough to make you piss your pants and cry out for mommy. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." He glared at all four boys.

"Oh, piss off; you haven't done a thing to us. Why are we supposed to be scared of you? You're nothing but a coward, Damien." One brave boy stood up growling out his name with a sneer. He was obviously scared, but he wasn't going to show that to his friends.

Damien could sense his fear, and almost he let the boy go, at least until he turned around, and the boy shouted once more "Coward!" Reacting swiftly, Damien jumped over the desk to grab at the boys. Before he reached them, however, his tormentors cast a ferret transfiguration spell on him, and he felt his features slowly begin to shrink into a little weasel. Damien could see the frustration in the boys' eyes, who wondered why they couldn't turn him fast enough. He smirked because he did know why they couldn't.

"Hey, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Every one of them looked to see Draco standing in the doorway, anger and disbelief, contorted his features. He flicked his wrist which caused Damien to return to order. Draco then grabbed one of the boy's arms and ordered the other three to follow him. He left Damien shocked while the rest of the class stared after him. Everyone knew that Mad-Eye Moody had turned Draco into a ferret when he was in his fourth year. Everyone could tell it wasn't a memory he wanted to remember, especially when his anger was evident from the boys mistreatment with Damien.

Damien mentally noted to tell Ginny and Laura about what had happened. He knew that they would want to defend Damien, and even further, they would perceive how Draco had changed. Damien remembered how Draco had treated the Weasleys' and how much it had upset Ginny. It was true that as a student of Hogwarts, Draco had been a hellion, but he had grown and matured, no longer following in his father's footsteps.

Ginny didn't realize it yet, but both of her friends knew she had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with the Slytherin Prince. Damien had always loved her, but knew that Ginny saw him as her best friend and nothing more. It hurt, but he knew it would be better this way.

As he stood, Damien recalled how just that morning Laura had told him what Ginny had done the previous night. Since, Gin was his best friend he was determined to make her see exactly how much Draco had changed. Yes, there were the six years worth of the family feud involved, and it appeared that Draco was her enemy.

_Nevertheless, had Draco really put his heart into the fight?_

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco reentered the room and observed class time was half way over. He still appeared angry, so the class remained silent. One glance at Damien revealed the stark pain and anger in Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience those boys have caused. Take the remaining time in class and use it as a free period. If you prefer, it's a nice day, you have my permission to go outside. If you happen to encounter a problem with another teacher, tell them to speak with me." The class excitedly made a fast exit, with the exception of one lone student. Draco had his back to the room as he erased the lesson plan on the board.

Damien looked up at the teacher, and decided that now was as good a time as any, to find out more about the infamous heir of Slytherin. "So you're the one she's been going on about?" His words caused Draco to knock over his blackboard.

The professor looked worse than he did when he walked in, "I thought you had left with the other classmates? Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"Yes, I have friends but they are both in class at the moment. Besides, I don't go outside." Damien simply stated fact.

"Is that so? Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. Not many people do that for me and my friends will be grateful to you."

A snort of indifference preceded his reply, "I'm sorry but I don't need anyone to be grateful to me. I don't want it." Draco turned away wondering why the boy seemed so familiar.

"I don't think that's true. I mean we all know you were a Slytherin and the heir of the house, but that doesn't mean a thing. Although you could have taken a more ominous path in life, instead you're teaching students and punishing those who acted exactly like you did."

Draco snapped around, unable to smirk or retort because the boy was right. He sighed,"

Damien knew he shouldn't tell him, knowing it could ruin any honesty that the teacher would give him, "It's not important, if you really want to know, look for me during dinner tonight. " Taking a deep breath, he jumped into his next question, "Sir, is it true that you and the Weasley girl have a family feud?"

Draco glared at him and shook his head as he opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Damien silently cursed, knowing he almost had the truth, but the damned teacher's pride stopped him. "I'm just curious, Sir."

Draco felt horrible for the way he had just treated the boy, "I'm sorry, you're right. My family has feuded with the Weasley's for years. It was only natural for me to continue in my family's footsteps. Now it doesn't matter to me. All the feud is anyways is just that, a feud. My heart's not into it, and I prefer to make their family my friends. I wish I could rid myself of the burden of the bloody Malfoy name, but unfortunately, I will carry it with me till my death."

Damien could feel that he was being honest and nodded, "I know the feeling, all of us have something that burdens us. It's a simple matter of life."

"What is your burden?"

Damien decided against telling him the whole truth so stuck with his smallest burden, "I'm in love with one of my best friends, but it's obvious she loves another."

"Hold your chin up, it may turn to you."

"That's the problem. I can feel that if we do become an item, it would ruin us forever. Besides the one she is in love with happens to be more suited for her than I am. I think they would make an amazing couple if they could get beyond their past."

"I understand," Draco thought about Ginny when Damien mentioned love, he didn't understand why, and shook his head. There was no way he shared love with this girl…he just could not. However, he knew that he was lying to himself. The thoughts were pushed back as he returned to talking to Damien. "I'm in love with someone too, or at least I think I am. I didn't believe I was, but every time I think of, or see her, I can't help but feel it."

Damien automatically knew that Draco was in love with Ginny. He smiled, but felt pain inside. _Maybe if I do this for her this pain will subside. Seeing her happy is enough anyways._ "Is it the Weasley girl?"

Draco looked over at Damien in shock, "Wait a minute, you're getting a little too deep here. What makes you think that?"

"When you were talking about her earlier, and the feud I could see it in your eyes. Also, the way you're acting now tells me I guessed right."

"Is it really that obvious?"

Damien nodded realizing the pain his professor was hiding. "You never liked the fighting did you?"

"No, I didn't. Every time I wanted to make a truce my father would send Crabbe and Goyle to make sure I was doing my duty. Now look at what's happened to him. He's dead and half of our family is either deceased or in prison. Do I want that for myself? No, I don't. I want to redeem the Malfoy name, so when people hear it it's 'Hey that's a wonderful family everyone loves them.' Instead I get 'Stay away from that boy he's got bad blood in him… you don't become friends with '_him_.' I'm not proud that I have the mark on my arm, and if I could I would get rid of it."

Damien understood and was shocked to see tears streaming down his face, "Sir, if you ever need to talk to someone, call me up. If I have to I'll make it look like I'm going into detention."

Draco smiled, "That's generous of you, but I don't want you to do that."

"Don't worry about it. If you ever have to send a message, just get a Gryffindor to come talk to me. Tell them you have a message for Damien."

"I doubt I'll ever have to do that, but thank you for the offer. I appreciate it."

The bell rang for lunch, alerting Damien he had to go put on his cloak and glasses. "I need to show up for lunch. If the girls don't see me there, they'll worry."

Draco nodded; he remembered what Damien had said about looking during dinner to find out who his friends were. Something told him to go and see who the mystery girls were now. "Go and eat."

Damien left the classroom and entered a broom closet not far from the potions room. He disappeared before Draco could round the corner. Damien ran across the small area grabbing his cloak enshrouding his body with the dark fabric, a pair of pitch black sunglasses followed the garment. Not realizing Draco was standing in the corridor wondering where he had disappeared to, Damien stepped out the door not but a few steps in front of Draco. Before the teacher could even grasp the situation Damien disappeared in a flash.

Draco stood in shock; he noticed the weird clothing Damien wore before he vanished. _Damien, who are you? There is no way a human being, wizard or not, could rush off that fast. _He walked slowly, towards the Great Hall his thoughts scrambled. He didn't think about it before, because of his own skin. Damien had a pale composure that could easily be fixed with sunlight. _"I don't go outside,"_ reverberated through Draco's mind. He made a decision to find out more about his mysterious student.

**Author's note: Those of you who have been reading this since the original copy, yes, this is a new chapter. It was going to be longer but I decided to leave yall a delicious cliffhanger. Those of you who are new to the story this is just an insight onto whom Damien is for everyone. Send me some reviews and I want everyone to answer one question. Who or what do you think Damien is? Next chapter has already been started but I'm currently stuck with how I'm going to go about it. I don't want to rush it so I have no idea when I will have the next chapter up. If I do the same thing I did with this one you may end up with two chapters. Enjoy and review thanks.**


	3. Apologies: Note i meant ch 3 not 4 sorry

Dear Fans,

Ginny, Sapphire Onyx, and I would like to apologize for the delay. Sapphire has been currently moping in her room as she gets over her depression. I never thought I would see someone look like this. Not even the killing curse combined with the stunning curse could have developed this shocked still look. Sapphire lost her dear friend Amethyst. Amethyst became very ill and has recently discovered she may not live. This made Sapphire very depressed. See Amy (Amethyst's nickname) holds every piece of chapter four within her dieing memory. Amy is Sapphire's baby girl and best friend. She was dropped and her heart gave out within the small drop and they may not be able to cure her of her… injured heart. I hope you all will wish sapphire some condolences as she dredges up the lost chapter of Friends, Enemies, or More Revised. Amy may you get better.

Draco

Dear Fans,

It's Sapphire. To clear up the confusion Draco may have started. Amy is my computer. I dropped her one day at school and we haven't been able to get her to work since. I know its strange but yes I'm very depressed because I had almost finished chapter four. I can not say when I will finally have Chapter Four and maybe I will be able to get the money to fix Amy and have my lost Chapter brought forth. I hope you are not disappointed in me or lose interest in this story.

Sincere Apologies,

Sapphire Onyx


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, but on the bright side I do own Darien and Laura.

**Chapter 3**

**Letters**

Ginny trudged into the Great Hall her bag dragging behind her. The late night of studying did nothing for her stamina. She was falling asleep in class all day, a detention had even been assigned to her in Herbology, because she was snoring so loud it caused the sleeping gnout to attack her partner. Luckily, Sarah, her partner, was a fellow Gryffindor and knew she had stayed up late reading, writing, and practicing her homework, so she didn't blame her and eased the punishment on Ginny. Ginny pulled herself to her house table, relieved to see Laura sitting with a plate heaping with hot food awaiting her. Even a goblet was filled to the brim with Pumpkin Juice. Collapsing on the seat with utter contentment she sighed, "Thank you, Laura. I needed this."

Her friend laughed, "I know you do. I heard what happened with Sarah Morgan."

Ginny blanched while looking away. "I can't believe she was so good about it. The disgusting creature nearly tore her arm off."

"That's what being a Gryffindor is about. Loyalty is strong in our house. Besides, we all know you didn't purposely stay up all night just so that gnout would hurt Sarah."

"Yeah, that's true." Ginny looked down at her plate, her eyes brightening. "Ooh, just what I need a big helping of beef tips and rice, with sugar snap peas, and carrots. This should revive my energy some." She grabbed a fork and dove into the hot meal then stuffed a forkful in her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes from the heat of the food.

"Hey, Gin, it's hot." Laura laughed at the glare she received from her friend. "Eat slowly don't scarf it down."

"I hope you're talking about the meal and not something else." Someone said from behind Laura.

Ginny looked up in surprise, then she realized who it was standing in front of her. "Hey, Darien, where did you come from?" she said after swallowing the meaty rice mixture in her mouth.

Laura turned to look up at Darien and sighed hoping she was hiding her feelings. She didn't want to end up ruining a good friendship. "Hey, Dare, I was remarking at how much Gin is like her brother Ron."

Darien laughed as Ginny's face turned a dark red while she choked on her drink. "You know we love you, Gin. We just have to tell you the truth." Darien laughed harder as he ducked out of range of Ginny's hand.

"You are so mean today, Dare." Ginny laughed despite her obvious frustration. She returned to her food taking smaller bites and carefully chewing each piece.

Laura shook her head but decided against remarking on her best friend's actions. "So, Darien, why are you late today? You're normally here before us."

"I was talking with my Professor." Darien watched Ginny carefully as he spoke. After a few seconds of watching her polish off her meal he realized she had no clue Darien was talking about Professor Malfoy. He looked over at Laura and raised his eyebrow. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to be alert to anything." Laura whispered while she observed Ginny. "I can't tell if it's because of her brother or Draco. I'm worried about her, I hope everything's okay and she's not hiding anything."

Darien nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. We need to keep a better eye on her."

"What are you two talking about without me?" Ginny said interrupting the quiet conversation her two friends were having. "Do you both have a secret I don't know about?"

Laura turned red and hid her face, "No, Gin, we don't." Her words were muffled under the folds of her school robes.

Darien looked at the girls in wonder he leaned down to Laura, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it, Dare, everything is ok." She raised her eyes looking at him before hiding again.

Ginny felt bad for what she had done. She didn't mean to embarrass Laura and put her in an uncomfortable position. She was glad to see the owls arrive thankful for the distraction. "Hey, Laura, mail's here."

Laura snapped up looking for her own owl and laughed when she saw the small orange bird struggling to carry its package to his owner. She reached out relieving her pet of the parcel, gave him a treat, and petted his small head before he left to return to the Owlery.

Ginny took a small letter from her own owl and ripped it open.

Dear Ginny,

You're father and I want to know how your first day of school went and if there were any problems. We are worried for your safety and want to make sure it is really safe for you to return to Hogwarts. I think your brother is ready to propose to Hermione but he won't confirm it to us. If he writes you let us know. We still haven't found out anything about George. I hope he's okay. Well write me back, Honey, we all miss you.

Love,

Mom

Tears streamed down her face after reading the short letter. She looked up at Darien and Laura, and handed them the letter. She knew she couldn't tell them the real reason she was crying. _I made a promise to you, George, and I plan to keep it. I won't let anyone know about that day. Just please let me know you are okay and safe. _She wiped away the tears refusing to look up at her friends.

Darien could sense there was more to the letter in which was upsetting her. He sighed, "Ginny, I know you can be a stubborn ass, but we are both worried about you. You need to tell us what is wrong. Hiding it is going to make it worse."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't, Dare, I just can't. If I could I would in a heartbeat. You know that."

Laura set down the letter and shook her head, "When you are ready to tell us we are right here waiting for you." She looked over at Darien giving him a look that said trust me.

Darien nodded gritting his teeth. He pushed his hands under his glasses to rub his eyes. Despite the dark lenses the light was still irritating his eyes. He felt the unease of somebody watching them, more clearly than anyone could ever have imagined.

Ginny's teary eyes turned hard as she glanced over Darien's. "It figures he would be here." She muttered contempt smothering the sorrowful tones that were moments ago pouring from her mouth with every word.

Laura and Darien turned to see Draco looking over at the trio from the teacher's dining table. He seemed like he studied them closely as he pushed the food around on the plate before him. One of the female teachers tried to converse with the blonde man, but he wasn't paying any attention to the flirtatious woman.

"Come on, Gin, people change." Laura begged the Weasley.

"Malfoys do _not_ change. He's going to do everything to torture all of us." Ginny snapped while pulling on her long hair.

Darien turned back to Ginny, "People have second chances don't they."

"No, he has done too much. It would take a miracle for Malfoy to change. If you haven't noticed the Malfoys aren't in a position that miracles can be made." Ginny crossed her arms.

"But-"

"No buts, Laura, it can't be done." She snatched her books from the table before she stood and stormed off.

Darien shook his head pulling his robe tighter to his skin. "What are we going to do, Laura?"

Laura laid her head down on the table behind a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "I don't know, Darien."

"I have a plan. I know you believe what Ginny believes, but I don't and I need your help."

Laura's head snapped up, "You need me?"

Darien nodded, "Yes, I do. I spoke with Draco earlier, he did something. Something that if he was still the person you girls believe him to be he would never have done."

"What was that?" she asked her feelings for the boy soaring. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized that he did need her, but not in the way she wanted him to. She swiped her eyes making it look like she was rubbing them out of irritation.

"He saved me from the three boys that tease me all the time," Darien whispered, "They were about to transfigure me when Professor Malfoy walked into the room. He was so angry and dragged them out for punishment. When he returned he released the whole class. I stayed behind to talk, and believe me, Laura, when I say this. He loves Ginny, as much as she loves him. Not only is it noticeable he is aware of it as well."

Laura gasped, "You're serious? So he's really changing? What about his family?"

"That's the thing; he doesn't want anything to do with his bloodline. He hasn't for many years. The only reason it went on as long as it had was those enforcers Crabbe and Goyle."

"Wait, I thought that those two bullies were his minions."

"No, they were sent from Lucius to make sure Draco did his family duty."

"So all this time that Draco tortured Ginny, the Golden Trio, and us; was because of that bastard he calls father?"

"Yes, that's what happened. Poor, Gin, I know he's going to do what he can to get her but in the process he also has to tease her to make her pay attention. We need to help those two, and if we do maybe we'll get to see the happy Ginny once more."

Laura nodded, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," he leaned forward whispering her every detail that took him minutes to think of.

She looked up with wide eyes. "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"No, but it's worth a shot. Are you up to it?"

"Anything to help our girl." Laura turned to her food eating a helping of the peach cobbler in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder about how much Darien felt for her. She set her mind on the task ahead of her hoping that it would help draw her closer to the man sitting next to her.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny returned to the common room after the day had ended. She felt drained and wanted nothing more than to relax. She dragged her bags up the stairs to the seventh year common rooms. She let go of the bag next to her bed and plopped down among the folds of her blankets. None of the other girls had arrived yet so she had some privacy for a few minutes.

Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she thought about everything. She knew she was in love with her professor, she had been for years, but it couldn't happen. One he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's can't be seen with Weasley's, ever. Two he was a teacher, she was a student and then to top it all off, he hated her. She swiped away her tears in anger.

"Why am I crying over him? It's not like I didn't already know this. The evidence has shown for years as vibrantly as the scar on that bastards head." Ginny stopped she couldn't believe she had just called Harry Potter a bastard. She sat up and looked down. "Look what you have done to me, Harry. You pushed me to the point I don't want you anymore. I don't even think I love you like I did."

She stood up in a daze still in shock. A tap on the window next to her bed woke her from the trance she put herself in. She glanced up startled; she didn't expect to see three owls hovering outside the glass. Her heart still pounded against her chest from the scare she walked forward and released the latch and pushed up the window. Three owls entered her room each carrying a letter and one carried a package. One of the owls she recognized automatically as Ron's little Pigwedgion. She smiled and took the letter from the tiny animal.

"Here you go, Pig, take a rest." She gave him an owl treat before he settled on the edge of her bed. He looked exhausted from his trip up to her.

Turning back to the owls, she set down the letter in her hand so she could release the other two owls of their burdens. Neither one of them looked familiar but a snowy white one held two letters and a black owl had a letter and the package. A stab of pain pierced her heart as she remembered her favorite owl. She looked at the snowy owl and smiled lightly. "You look like Hedwig little one. Stay safe for whoever your owner is. It would kill them to ever lose you."

She held back the tears that couldn't seem to stop pouring from her eyes. She took a treat and fed it to the owl and stroked its soft feathers after taking the letters from its beautiful talons. Since the owl was unknown she went ahead and opened the letters quickly so the creature could return to its master. Both letters caused her heart to pound against her chest and her hands to shake. Scrawled out in the familiar handwriting Ginny used to love was none other than her lost love's name. She dropped the letter not wanting to read it quite yet, not wanting to hear the excuses and apologies. What used to make her heart leap in joy now made her feel like an icy fire engulfed her heart.

She turned over the second envelope to see who the letter was from, but the only thing written was her name. Ginny tried to recognize the handwriting but suspected it was scrawled out for a reason. She ripped into the letter and out fell a small stone and a piece of paper. She picked up the stone amazed at how the colors seemed to draw her in a mixture of red, green, yellow, and blue. She raised her eyebrow wondering why the house colors seemed to synchronize together in a beautiful melody. She shook her head and laid the stone down on her bed as she picked up the parchment and opened it.

Dear Ginny,

I know I have worried you more than I should have. I'm getting better now that I made a discovery. I found out someone else is in power to do with Voldemort. I had been scrounging for food not wanting to use my magic and give away where I was. Well I ran across some wizards camping in a small clearing. They were talking about how they couldn't believe no one knew Voldemort was nothing but a puppet. He only attacked Harry because he was the one who Voldemort couldn't kill. The Master, as they call the one in power, was scared Harry would find out about him. They said that it was far from over and they were thankful they had collected every last molt. I was confused about what they meant until they tossed down a bag and out spilled stones very much like the one in your possession. The stones had spilled out to far and apparently they aren't just stones they are creatures. They had ran away and a few ran to me. I was told that they were to be used in an evil plot. From what I have gathered if someone good uses them the last of "Voldemort's" reign will end. I sent this one to you so you can collect everyone you run across. I have five so far not including the one I sent you. Use Tilly, your molt to gather them she will tell them you are a good person and you are going to help. This new discovery has brought more life to me then I thought ever possible. I will be able to make up for our brother's death. I will send you an update soon. You can't tell anyone about this mission I have put you on unless Tilly okays it. I trust you sis and I have faith in you. I love you and will visit you soon. Tilly will let you know everything else. Stay safe, Sister.

Love, George

A smile spread across Ginny's features. She looked down at the stone and wondered about what her brother meant about molts. She decided to try and call the stone Tilly and see if anything happened.

"Tilly?" Ginny found herself disappointed to see nothing happen. "Tilly, I'm George's sister Ginny. I'm here to help." Still nothing happened. Ginny felt like kicking herself for believing her brother. He was definitely getting better; otherwise he never would have pranked her like this. She scooped up the stone and placed it under her pillow not wanting anyone to take the beautiful rock. It was all she had of George anyways.

Turning back she knew she couldn't reply back to George so she sent off the white bird with another treat knowing she didn't need to reply to Harry if she wanted to she would not send her anger on such a beauty. She turned to the black bird and saw it sitting on the package with the letter in its beak. She walked over and pulled out another treat for the dark bird. Its eyes fascinated and calmed her. It made all her worries go away and she couldn't understand why. She took the letter and gave it the owl treat but the bird didn't take it.

Ginny thought it odd that an owl wouldn't take a treat but she thought it better. She took the package off the bird's foot and noticed it was tied a little tight. She hoped the bird was okay. She saw it eyeing the letter from George and remembered the contents. She didn't want to risk anyone finding it so she picked it up and tossed it in the fire. Her back was to the door when she was reading the letter so she knew none of the creatures or anyone outside hovering would have been able to see the writing.

She picked up Harry's letter wanting to quickly burn it as well so she could get it out of her mind. She opened the letter and saw a short note. The few words that were on the parchment brought dread instead of relief. She wasn't too sure she wanted to read the letter but did anyways.

Dear Ginny,

I've missed you and I know you are still upset about what I did my last year there at Hogwarts. I regret to tell you that Cho and I are engaged to be married this Christmas. Don't worry you are still my girl but we have to move on. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way but you would never see me when I came. It is better this way at least we have a clean break. I just can't love you like that anymore. I'm not sending an invite for you to come to the wedding because we want it to be small and private but I wanted you to know.

Love always,

Harry

Quickly the letter was ripped and torn into thousands of tiny pieces. Then they were thrown into the fire that was burning in the middle of the room. She couldn't believe how conceited he was. Even if he had sent her an invite what made him think she would have accepted it? Was she supposed to act like they had never happened? Ginny angrily hit the wall and winced as she bruised her fist. "You, Ass hole. I hate you I hate you!" she turned to see both the ebony bird and Pigwedgion starring at her. "Don't look at me like that. What would you do if the man you fell in love with right out tells you he doesn't love you and in the same conversation says he is getting married?" Ginny stopped realizing she was ranting to a few birds. "I'm going insane first I'm talking to a stone and the next I'm yelling at birds"

She ran her fingers through her fiery hair trying to think straight. The words her brother had written still hung in her mind like dark clouds on a dreary day. She looked over at the bed remembering the package and final letter. Ginny walked over to the bed and with a sigh picked up the black envelope. A sick feeling twisted her stomach as she recognized the green handwriting scrawled out across the vast black surface.

She stood up and walked to the hearth wanting to throw the missive deep within the burning embers, but before she could the dark owl started screeching and flapping its wings vigorously. Ginny jumped back and held the letter close to her after a few seconds the bird calmed down and was starring at her across the room. Feathers still rained down upon her bed and floor blanketing them with their opaque color.

"If it's really that important I'll read the damn thing." Ginny shouted at the bird.

Ginny,

This is Professor Malfoy and I would like to invite you to meet me in my office tonight at nine o'clock. It's an urgent matter requested by Dumbledore and also it's a dinner so dress nicely and show up or I'll have Filch come searching for you.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Ginny dropped the letter like it was a burning snake wrapping around her neck to attack her throat. She glared at the invite as she stepped away. "No, I've had it. I will put up with Filch if I have to. I am not going to see him. No way."

Again the ebony colored owl started to squawk and viciously flap his wings. "Come on, please, I know he's your master but that doesn't mean I have to put up with him." The bird continued the loud racket causing Ginny's head to pound. "Fine, I'll at least consider it. Calm down."

She breathed a sigh of relief as the bird quieted down once more. The bird gave her a look of contempt sending shivers down her spine. "Why is it your eyes look so familiar?" She said looking into the smoky grey orbs staring back at her. "Oh well," she shook her head pushing the thought away, "So what's in this package?"

She picked up the box and ripped off the paper wrapped around it. When she opened the box her mouth dropped as she gazed upon the contents of the container. Dipping her hands inside the pack she pulled out a shimmery black dress. Holding the gown up to her body she stared in awe. She laid it out delicately upon her bed, before picking up the small note that fell to the floor.

Wear this tonight at the dinner. It will look beautiful on you.

- Draco Malfoy

She sighed as she looked over at the dress and sighed. "Alright, I will go, but I will not stay long."

She gave the dress one last dress before grabbing her toiletries for a quick shower. She looked at the owl, "You can go now. I'm going to get ready."

The bird gave her a look that she could have sworn looked like a smirk before leaving. She shook her head and ran to take a shower. As she returned she spent the next thirty minutes looking for makeup and shoes to go with the dress.

Finally she slipped into the dress and turned to look in the mirror. She felt completely lost as she starred at the shimmery fabric. The dress was a one strap gown that was made out of a sheer fabric with a second layer of black satin. She wore a pair of sliver strappy heels to accent the look of the gown. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a few strands escaping the rubber band holding up her hair. With one last look in the mirror she sighed and left the dorms heading off to the doomed dinner.

Author's Note: OMG guys I am sooo sorry for the long delay. So much has happened. My computer broke and then three times I lost the document I was working on and then I finally got it back but couldn't get myself to write it. I really am sorry but here you go. Send me reviews, please and I will fight to post up my next chapter.


End file.
